Content is displayed on display screens of various electronic devices, including printers, among other electronic devices. This content may include one or more images representing selectable functions and sub-functions thereof. In some instances, the number of functions and sub-functions may be significant, precluding displaying all of such functions and sub-functions at one time on a display, and so a hierarchical system of organization may be used. However, having multiple buttons associated with operation of such a hierarchical system can be confusing to a user.